I don't care
by notebook129
Summary: Leo, Donnie, and Raph all go to wake Mikey up for training, but then they hear a song he made himself. NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A cute little oneshot I did for Mikey. Poor guy, everyone wants him to grow up, but he just wants to be himself!**

**The song _"I don't care" _is actually written by me. I did not copy it from anywhere. Please review! And PM me if you like the song!**

Leo was about to get Mikey for training. _He's probably planning a new prank or something. _He was about to open the already cracked door when he heard Mikey speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome super singing star HAMATO MICHELANGELO!"

_Huh. I didn't know he could sing. _Leo listened closely.

"Thank you, thank you. And now for my newest song, _I Don't Care! _Written by me, of course."

Leo's eyes widened. _He writes his own songs? _Raph and Donnie walked up.

"Hey, fearless, what's taking so-"

"Sh-h-h!"

They looked at him confusedly until they heard Mikey start playing a guitar. Then the orange ninja started singing.

_"You never pay attention" is what they say_

_"You need to grow up on one of these days"_

_"You're such a little kid"_

_"Now look at what you did"_

_Well I got an answer: I don't care_

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

_I don't try to change, but really, do they?_

_I like being different, that's what I say_

_They all want me to change_

_Well I ain't gonna change_

_Lecture all you want 'cause I don't care_

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

_My personality is like my beat_

_It gets me hanging on the edge of my seat_

_They shouldn't even try_

_I'll keep the rhythm 'til I die_

_They'll never slow me down 'cause I don't care_

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

_I'll always be like this, and I don't lie_

_They can try to make me grow up 'til they cry_

_I'm who I wanna be_

_And that's my energy_

_Don't even try me because I don't care_

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

_They've been doing this since I was a tot_

_Well I'm not gonna be someone that I'm not_

_Just go and let me be_

_I'm going to be me_

_And if I'm left behind, well, I don't care_

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

**_Do whatever you want, it's a dare_**

**_Everybody else can laugh and stare_**

**_You'll find out pretty quick that life ain't fair_**

**_Say what you want to me, I don't care!_**

_They're missing me 'cause they just can't see_

_Happy, carefree_

_Easygoing, that's me!"_

As he finished, the boys looked at each other in shock. "He really thinks that?" Leo whispered as they walked away.

Donnie sighed. "Maybe we _do _ask a bit much of him..."

"I'm just surprised he can play a guitar." Raph said. "Where did he even get that?"

Leo and Donnie glared at him. He stepped back. "What?"

"He wrote his own song about how much we're trying to conform him to ourselves, and all you can focus on is his guitar?"

"Alright, fine...stop guilt tripping me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had several reviews telling me to make this a two-shot, so I did. Hope you like it!**

Leo fell to the ground as Mikey hit him in the head with his nunchucks.

"Yame!"

The older ninja helped his older brother up. "Whoa, Leo, you feelin' okay? I never win the one-on-one matches!"

"No, Mikey...I'm fine..."

Mikey looked at him suspiciously, then walked away. "Man, today is weird."

Splinter walked over to where the three boys now knelt. "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, what happened?"

"What do you mean, sensei?" Donnie asked.

"You three seemed rather distracted during training this morning. First, Michelangelo beat Raphael, and then Leonardo, without even a blow to himself! What is wrong?"

Leo sighed. "You're right sensei. We were distracted. Earlier this morning, when we went to wake him up, we heard him singing a song he made himself. But it was about how the three of us our trying to change him to grow up, and he doesn't want to. He knows he's...different, and he sees us as always trying to get him to conform to our style of living."

"Hmm...And do you blame him?"

"...no."

Raph looked at the ground. "I'm always being mean to him...Sensei, what're we supposed to do?"

Splinter smiled. "You must confront him about this problem when you feel the time is right."

* * *

Mikey smirked as he snuck up behind Raph. _This HAS to get a smile out of someone! _He though, and lifted the water balloon over his head. "BOOYAKASHA!"

Raph was instantly soaked. He looked up, surprisingly calm. "Could you stop doing that Mikey? Please?"

Mikey gasped. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAPHAEL?!" He grabbed his older brother and looked at the back of his neck. "Where's the Kraang brainwashy thing?!"

"Mikey, get off me!" He said, grabbing his brother's shell and flipping him off. Mikey stood up and dusted himself off.

"Alright, you're Raph. But seriously! What is with you guys today?!"

Leo and Donnie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?! Leo didn't complain when I switched off Space Heroes, Donnie didn't yell at me for going in his lab, and Raph didn't yell at all! Nobody's yelled at my pranks, nobody's called me an idiot or bonehead, nobody's even paying attention when the pizza's here! And Raph actually said please! TO ME! YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT PICTURE!" He threw down his nunchucks on the ground and ran off to his room.

* * *

Mikey cried into his pillow. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Mikey..."

"Go away, Leo! I don't want to talk right now!"

Despite his protests, Leo sat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey, I need to talk to you."

"I don't care!"

"Hamato Michelangelo, look at me."

Mikey sat up, and Leo instantly felt ten times worse. The youngest turtle's bandana was soaked, and his eyes still brimmed with tears. "What...did I do to make you guys so mad at me?" He whispered.

Leo sighed. "Look, Mikey, we're not mad at you."

"Then why are you guys all acting weird?"

"We've just realized...that...we haven't exactly been the nicest brothers to you lately...so-"

"So you make up for it by abandoning me?!"

"Mikey! What I'm trying to say is that the three of us have been a bit shocked at what you said this morning."

Mikey's eyes widened. "What did I say to you guys?"

Raph and Donnie walked in and sat next to him. Leo shook his head. "Not what you said to us..."

"But what we heard from you." Donnie finished for him.

Mikey raised an eye ridge. Raph frowned. "Geez guys, get to the point! Alright, Mikey, we heard your song this morning and since then we've been a little self-conscious about the way we've been treating you."

"Y-you mean...you guys are upset...because of me?" Mikey started crying into his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys upset! I should've never written that stupid song! I'm such a terrible guy, writing songs about me and you guys like that!"

Donnie hugged him. "No, you're not. You're a great guy. We're the ones that feel bad about this."

"Exactly! You shouldn't!"

"I didn't mean about the song. I meant how we've been treating you."

Raph crossed his arms. "I've got an idea. How about we stop trying to make you become an adult, and you stop beating yourself up over this."

Mikey looked up at him hopefully. "Will things go back to normal? You'll yell, Donnie'll lock me out of his lab, and Leo'll be addicted to Space Heroes?"

Leo nodded. "The only thing that'll change is us trying to make you grow up. You can go at your own pace. Sound good?"

"You guys are the best! Group hug!"

Donnie and Leo were instantly hugged the hardest they had ever been by the hyper teen. But they didn't try to shove him off. Leo smiled at Raph. "Come on. Don't be a spoil sport."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You do realize I'm only doing this once, right?"

"Get over here!"

**_The End_**


End file.
